In the field of communication transmission, the facsimile machine is being used by a greater number of companies and individuals for rapid delivery of data. It is well-known, of course, that any hard copy of data, or like information, can be transmitted by the facsimile method and received in a very short period of time. Examples of material that are commonly transmitted by facsimile are letters, documents, forms, maps, instructions, memorandums and like media.
It is also known that the material or information on the facsimile media that is being transmitted is subject to being viewed and/or read by someone other than the intended party at the receiving end of the operation. In the case of confidential information, it is desired that some means of obscuring or hiding the information from unwanted eyes be a part of the overall operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,685, issued to M. W. Anderson on Jul. 17, 1990, discloses a multiple part facsimile form with a first form part having prerecorded information thereon and overlying a second form part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,901, issued to M. Dotson et al. on Jul. 9, 1991, discloses a confidential information bearing article having a cover sheet adhered to a base sheet which provides hidden confidential information to a recipient. The use of camouflage, obscuring, and opacifying and reflectivity increasing coating effects an opaque paper media.